The Difference
by Snowflake0287
Summary: Ya, I know, Piper was possessed before but this is different, stuff happens, read and find out!
1. The Argument Erupting

The Difference  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The Argument Erupting  
  
  
"That was a brand new carpet!" screamed Piper as a demon fell at her feet and landed on the ground with a thud, "Now, It's ruined."   
She then started sulking.   
"Well, I rather the carpet be destroyed then our lives, that demon could have killed you." Replied Prue in an angry tone,   
"The carpet was all you were worried about?" Piper thought for a moment and then said,  
"Well, I just bought that carpet, and it was the only color we could find that matched the new wallpaper for me and Leo's room."   
Piper looked down for a moment at the unconscious being lying on the ground.   
  
At that moment, Phoebe had just walked in from a tiring day of school, she realized that nobody was around and she jogged up the stairs after hearing   
the faintest sounds of Prue's voice. Following the voice led her to Piper's room where Piper and Prue stood arguing   
above what looked like a demon lying on the ground.  
"Who cares if you just got it. I think---." Prue started but Phoebe cut her off.  
"Did I miss something?" Phoebe asked cautiously, the last thing that she wanted was to be caught in the middle of a   
sister-to-sister fight.   
"No." Piper replied and Prue huffed out of the bedroom mumbling something.  
Piper looks down and had an expression on her face as if she had just realized or remembered that there was a demon in her bedroom.   
"Can you help me clean this up?" she asked Phoebe in a bad mood but there was no need, the demon suddenly disappeared leaving a   
large bloodstain on the light colored carpet. Piper left the room and walked back in moments later with disinfectant in one-hand and paper towels in the other.   
She knelt down on the floor with her "supplies" and began to scrub the gooey substance off the floor.  
"How am I supposed to explain this?" Piper said, referring to the large stain. It was obvious that she was talking to herself,   
because she didn't wait for a reply instead she scrubbed for a moment or two and then stood up, ready to leave the room.   
"Oh, Hi Phoebe." She said.  
"Umm…Hi…" Phoebe said, "What was that?" she asked.  
"Some demon, he was looking for the Book of Shadows, Can you believe it? In my room." Piper exclaimed, she then said,  
"So how was school today?"  
"Not so great." Phoebe replied, "Tons of tests."  
"Oh, well I hope you did well on them." Piper had finished what she had wanted today, it was pretty recognizable that she wasn't in   
such a "small talk" sort of mood. So Phoebe kept her distance.  
"Did something happen that you want to tell me about?" Phoebe asked  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, well, the people up there," she said pointing up,   
"Decided to make Leo work late today so Leo and I can't go out tonight for our anniversary."   
She put a gruff face on and looked back down. Phoebe didn't say anything, she obviously wasn't sure what to say,   
and she didn't want Piper mad at her too.  
The doorbell rang and Prue went to answer it,  
"Oh, it's you." She said with a sour face.  
"Is Phoebe home?" Cole replied standing outside of the door.  
"Last time I checked." She replied, "Is that all for today? If so, buh bye." She added.  
"Well I was kind of hoping that I could actually talk to my girlfriend before being kicked out of the door." Cole replied with   
a quizzical expression on his face.  
"Your not even in the door, so how could you be kicked out." Replied Prue. She wanted to continue to annoy Cole but   
Phoebe interrupted their conversation. She rushed down the stairs and dashed into Cole's arms,   
"Hey," she said, "Ready to go?" she asked.  
"Go where? When are you going to be back?" Prue said butting in.  
"Gee, Prue, enough with the third degree." Replied Cole smirking.  
"When are you guys going to learn to get along?" Phoebe asked.  
"Fat chance." Replied Prue smugly.  



	2. Possessions

  
  
The Difference  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2~~~Possessions   
  
  
Piper had an unusually painful headache. She sat down on her bed and realized just how dizzy she was. Then she looked down   
at the carpet that she vowed to keep clean just as long as possible. 'Look at it now' she thought to herself, she just wanted everything  
to be perfect for once, she wanted one day of her life to be like a normal person's life. How it was before she found out she was a witch.  
"I'm sorry." Prue said walking into Pipers room, she looked apologeticlly at her younger sister, "Truce?" she asked holding out her   
hand to Piper. Piper found herself reaching her long, slim hands towards Prue, her wedding ring glistening in the sunlight coming through the   
nearest window. She tried her hardest to grab Prue's hand but she felt no strength and had to put her hand back down again.   
"Are you ok?" Prue asked Piper concerned, "You don't look so good."  
"Yea," replied Piper, "Just a really strange headache." She silenced herself momentarily and then added,  
"It feels like, I don't know, like something else is is my head with me." Prue had a surprised expression on her face, she knelt down and  
felt Piper's forehead with the back of her hand.   
"You are really cold." she said after doing so.  
"Oh thanks," replied piper, "You aren't in the greatest of moods today either."   
"No, I don't mean that way, I mean your forehead is cold." Prue replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Piper, "I didn't say that, I mean...I did say it, but it wasn't my thoughts that led me to say it. I feel like I'm being  
controlled." Prue took no chances. She didn't really want Piper to be in serious danger and she could think of nothing else to help her. She   
immediately yelled,   
"LEO! LEO! Come down here now!" Moments later there was white twinklings of light and Leo appeared before them,  
"You bellowed?" he said at first appearing.  
"Leo, cut it out, there is something wrong with Piper." she said worriedly. Leo immediately averted his attention to the woman lying  
beside Prue on the bed and knelt down next to her.  
"Piper, are you ok?" he asked, Piper didn't respond, her eyes were closed and she was stiff. Eventually her eyes opened.   
"Piper?" Leo asked suddenly more scared then worried, her eyes were bright and her head looked almost mechanical.   
"Yes Sweetie." she replied, with a plastered smile on her face.   
"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.  
"My head hurts-" she stopped and started to say something else, "Help me Leo!" she exclaimed becoming more real looking then ever,   
then she turned back again, "Yea, help me up." she finished with a sly smile. He helped her up and she thanked them,   
"Well then," she said, "I'm gunna go down to the P3."   
"Umm, alright." Prue replied. Piper left the room and moments later, the door could be heard from downstairs, opening and closing,  
declaring the fact that Piper had left.  
"Something is strange about her." said Leo. He looked down at his shoes and thought for a moment. That was when he noticed the stain  
on the rug.   
"What happened?" he said pointing to the spot.  
"Demon stain, Piper tried to scrub it up." Prue replied  
"What kind of Demon was this?" he asks starting to think about it.  
"It was after the book, I think it was called the Crankton Demon or something, at least that's what it said in the-" Prue wasn't able to finish.  
"Oh no. Piper's possessed."  



	3. Will she ever like me?

  
  
The Difference  
  
Chapter 3~~ Will she ever like me?  
  
  
Phoebe and Cole walked through the sunny park in the warm spring weather.  
"Do you think that Prue will ever like me?" Cole asked strolling, finally free of the stress that he comes across ever day.  
"Honestly?" Phoebe asked, "I doubt it." Cole laughed a bit, he knew that she was probably right, "But that won't stop us from being   
together." Phoebe added. She stopped in her tracks and faced Cole, kissing him and continuing on the walk. Cole put his arm over her shoulder   
and smiled. He couldn't believe that at one point in time, he tried to kill her.   
"You know that I'd never try to hurt you." said Cole looking down at her.  
"Yes. I know." she replied. They had finally finished their walk and got into Cole's car.   
"Where to next?" Cole asked.  
"Dunno, wanna drive around a bit and figure it out?" Phoebe replied.  
"Might aswell, as long as I don't have to go to your house and face Prue right away, she's not necessarily in a good mood right now." Cole  
replied. Phoebe laughed in response.  
  
They drove as far as a block and passed by the P3. Phoebe noticed Piper's car and told Cole to stop. They walked into the building where   
Piper was busily moving about, cleaning up and preparing for later on in the evening. Cole walked over to the bar where six shot glases were sitting.  
One, which was a quater full of some mixture of disgusting smelling alcohal,   
"Piper, have you been drinking?" Cole asked her turning aorund.  
"Ya, just a little." replied Piper, still feverishly working to get things clean. She put the cloth and spray on the bar, gulped the last bit  
out of the sixth shot glass and began sweeping up dirt off the floor. She stopped momentarily after nitcing that Phoebe and Cole were there, she  
thought she was just replying a message to "the voices" that she had been hearing all afternoon, probably because of all the alcohal that the human   
shell that she was inside consumed.   
"I'm fed up with this proposterous bag of skin that I posess at the moment, I'm ready for something different." Piper, or whatever was  
posessing Piper said.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" replied Phoebe totally confused, "Piper, you had better sit down before you hurt yourself." she added.  
Cole pulled out a chair from a nearby table and sat Piper in it. Piper's eyes glowed as if she wasn't real. 'That is really strange.' thought Phoebe to  
herself, staring straight at her sister who obviously had a problem.  
"Cole, go call Prue, tell her to get down here." directed Phoebe, Cole left the room thinking, 'So much for our Perfect afternoon' 


	4. Persisting Possession Problems

  
The Difference  
Chapter 4~~ Persisting Possession Problems  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue and Leo arrived at the P3 just minutes after the phone call came that Piper had   
been there with Cole and Phoebe.  
"Is she ok?" said Leo worriedly dashing down the staircase and into the closed bar.  
"What would be your definition of 'ok'?" replied Phoebe, standing in front of Piper who   
sat stiffly in her chair.   
"Come on Phoebe," replied Prue, "We are not playing games."  
"Prue, neither am I" Phoebe replied unhappily, "Why do you always treat me like a   
five-year old?" she asked with a sour expression on her face.  
"What is that supposed to be?" Prue replied with the same stubborn look.  
"Stop! Calm down." Said Cole stepping in, "It's Piper who's in need right now."  
Both Phoebe and Prue stopped bickering and looked down at their silent sister.  
"Nobody else touched the blood, did they?" asked Leo, "That's what caused the   
possession." He continued.   
"Oh." Was his reply, Prue didn't look at all surprised, Leo had already told her earlier   
about how the blood of a dead Crankton demon possesses certain properties that released a   
vile odor that would ultimately possess the being who had any contact with it.   
"The only way to get rid of this "possession" would be through Piper's blood,  
did anybody else have any contact with the blood, at all?" Leo asked rather impatiently.  
"I don't think so." Phoebe replied, "But I'm more worried about Piper before anything   
else that might come across our path."  
"She's right.' Added Cole, "The Charmed ones can't be the Power of Three if   
there is only two of them." They sat contemplating for a while, minutes and minutes   
ticked by slowly until Phoebe finally spoke up.  
"Be right back," she said, "I need some air." Before she left she looked at Piper who   
had long since fallen asleep most likely due to the fact that she had drunk so much alcohol.   
"Why do we always have to go through this?!" Prue exclaimed.  
"Maybe because-" Cole started but was interrupted.  
"That was a rhetorical question." Snapped Prue in response.  
"I'm sick of sitting around like this," Said Leo, "Prue, I suggest the   
Book of Shadows, Cole, you and Phoebe stay here and watch Piper, also clean up that mess on   
the counter. I'm gunna go up and ask "them" if they know anything of the Crankton Demon. Let's  
just hurry up and get things done instead of sitting around." He had finished standing up and   
orbing out leaving Prue and Cole alone with the unconscious Piper.   
Then they heard something unexpected,  
"DEMON!" exclaimed Phoebe's voice echoing into the P3.   
  



	5. Demon's Back

  
  
The Difference  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
Prue was dashing up the steps faster then her feet were  
able to take her. Not to mention the fact that the shoes that  
she was wearing wasn't necesserily the best for running, she  
tripped on them twice on her way to Phoebe. Quickly she ripped  
open the front door only to have to duck due to the fact that  
a large object was hurdling in her direction.   
"Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed, kicking the ugly demon in the   
side of the head. Prue didn't respond, instead she pushed the   
the demon from behind, sending it sprawling towards the floor.   
She heard someone behind her and she was about to back kick them  
but stopped short when the person yelled,  
"No Stop!" It was obviously Cole, ducking as her foot narrowly   
missed him. She didn't apologize nor looked back to face him, instead  
she stared at the unconcious demon on the ground. When hitting the ground,  
it appeared to have gotten cut up, but so would everyone else if they were  
to land like that on the gravel. It was bleeding and Phoebe knelt down to see  
if it was still even living.   
"It's dead." she said, "It died really easily to. But looking at it's   
back, you can see that it had already got hurt before.   
"I know how it got hurt." replied Prue, looking at the demon in disbelief,  
"It's exactly what happened before-" she cut herself short this time, realizing how  
dangerous the situation was, "It's not dead. Don't touch it's blood!" she   
exclaimed stepping back. The demon disapeered this time leaving a puddle on the   
ground, instead of the stain in the carpet.  
"If you touch it, you will most likely end up like Piper." Prue said.  
"Uh Oh." Phoebe replied holding up her hand. From the tip of her index finger  
down to her wrist, a patch of deep red demon blood was smeared across it.   
She looked at Cole, her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the ground.   
  
  
  



	6. 

  
  
  
  
  
The Difference  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Phoebe!" exclaimed Cole dashing to her side. He knelt down and could do nothing but stare at her disbelieving what   
had just happened. Phoebe opened her eyes and started to sit up. "Phoebe, are you alright?" Cole asked worriedly hugging her.  
"Why yes Cole." replied Phoebe, "Why wouldn't I be?" her eyes were glassy, she looked a lot like what Piper was looking  
like at the moment. Suddenly Prue remembered that Piper was still sitting in the chair,   
"Piper!" she exclaimed running back into the club, leaving the odd-looking Phoebe and Cole sitting next to her.  
She went back up the stairs and back to where Piper was- Or where she once was. Piper was missing. Phoebe had a sudden   
reaction, something Cole didn't expect. She grabbed a handful of gravel and threw it into his face, then stood up.  
"Wow," said a voice from behind her,"I didn't know you had it in you. Well done." Phoebe turned around and smiled   
evily at Piper. Their "possesors" orbed them out.  
Cole had heard what they said but his vision was completely blurred due to the fact that he just had a pile of gravel   
chucked into his face. Prue ran outside to him and exclaimed;  
"Piper's gone!" she stopped talking when she saw Cole struggling and stepped forward but stayed silent.  
"They just orbed out, Whatever the hell it was got Phoebe to." he exclaimed standing up. He tried opening his eyes   
but they started watering in response.  
"What happened? Trip over yourself?" asked Prue slyly.  
"More like revenge from my- uh girlfriend/evil demon thing." replied Cole, with the same vile sarcasm.   
A familiar series of lights flashed in the area and Leo orbed into the area frowning.  
"Did I miss something?" he said after a moment of silent angry stares between Prue and Cole.  
"No!" replied the two at the same time and Prue walked into the P3 slamming the door behind her.   
"That witch aggravates me so much!" exclaimed Cole putting his hands on his forehead and the throwing them down towards  
the ground.   
"Uhhh...What just happened?" Leo then asked, still oblivious to what was going on. Lately he had figured that the two  
of them were getting along pretty well. He figured wrong. Leo followed Prue into the building knowing that Cole was following  
him.   
"Listen Prue." started Leo, "Why can't you guys just try to get along?" he asked turning around to face and awkward  
looking Cole. He lowered his head just like a little boy would do when he got into trouble with the other kids. He looked  
back up and then said,  
"Prue, Leo's right, We need to try or we will never find the girls. Suddenly as if Prue remembered that the girls   
were into a lot of trouble she exclaimed,  
"We have to go back to the mannor and check the Book of Shadows, They could have gone anywhere." The two guys   
automatically, orbed and shimmered out leaving Prue alone.  
"Just great!" she yelled to the empty room, she reached in her pocket and searched for her keys, realizing that  
she was stranded at the club because Phoebe had them in her pocket.  
  
Sorry for the really short chapter...it was a quicky promise the next one will be longer!!!!  
  



End file.
